


Daydreamer

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [6]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Adele – Freeform, Daydreamer, F/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge No. O6 - EJ and Renko - 'You can find him, Sitting on your doorstep. Waiting for the surprise. It will like he's been there for hours, And you can tell; that he'll be there for life'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

**Words** : 766  
 **Song** : Daydreamer  
 **Artist** : Adele  
 **TV Show** : NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS  
 **Couple** : Special Agent Mike Renko and Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett  
 **Disclaimer** : NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS were created by Shane Brennan, David Bellisiaous and Don McGill and 'Day Dreamer' is written and performed by Adele

…

_Daydreamer, sitting on the seat._   
_Soaking up the sun,_   
_He is a real lover._   
_Making up the past._

She watched him, as he stook waiting for her as she left the office.

This sight was regular, ever since he had been suspended to desk duty until he recovered from six bullet holes and two overly-large bruises over his back, that shouldn't appear on a regular healthy male.

Everyday, they both went through the same routine, even though at OSP he had been trained not to fall into routine. They would wake up every morning at five-thirty, go for a run for several blocks and returning to their shared apartment at least ten-minutes-past-six every time. They would shower, generally t together, before they made breakfast.

No matter how long they took in the shower, or how long they spent extra on the run, they made it to the Navy base every morning by seven.

Somehow, remembering that she woke up to the feel of him caressing her waist, and his small kisses over her face, never ceased to amaze her,  _surprise_  her really – surprise her that he was really there, still.

_And feeling up his girl,_   
_like he's never felt her figure before._   
_Jaw-dropper._

She remembers the feel of his skin on hers, how he touched her cautiously, as though asking permission to even breathe the same air as her.

She remember the feel of his lips on hers, savouring the ecstasy of each kiss, as though it may be their last.

She remembers seeing it in his eyes, when he first told her that he loved her, he wasn't baiting her and she was know fool to repeat those words back to him every day, every night.

The truth of it lay in their mingled sheets, and sweat drenched nights – the evidence that she knew it was true, in the way they saw each other.

She loved him, truly.

_Looks good when he walks,_   
_Is the subject of their talks._   
_He would be hard to chase,_   
_But good to catch._   
_And he could change the world,_   
_with his hands behind his back._

She would be lying, if she that was not jealous – jealous of the way other women, other _girls_ , look at him as he walks the streets ofWashingtonD.C.

But the she remembers that they ware only chasing something, that she had already caught, and how that changes her reality.

Her reality having been adjusted to remember that she has the man she loves with her always. The man from L.A that moved for her and her only.

_You can find him,_   
_sitting on your doorstep._   
_Waiting for the surprise._   
_It will feel like he's been there for hours,_   
_and you can tell;_   
_that he'll be there for life._

If they fought, she would find him trying to find new ways to make it up to her.

First, she began expecting it, to her, he was too predictable. The candlelight dinners in unusual places; her favourite being the picnic blanket on their front porch, of which, nearly caught alight.

The fresh rose ever day, stolen from their next-door-neighbour's garden, made her believe that he was there to stay.

_Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt._   
_He lends his coat for shelter,_   
_plus he's there for you,_   
_when he shouldn't be._

Everything about him, made her fall harder, her knees gave in, turning into jelly. The feeling may be new but it only made her smile, even more than the cheesy romantic things he played on her.

He made her feel safe - that she was loved – and that was all that mattered.

_But he stays,_   
_All the same._   
_Waits for you,_   
_and then sees you through._   
_There's no way I could describe him,_   
_What I say is,_   
_Just what I'm hoping for._

He had been gone, for so long, but he had come back. He always left for assignments with OSP, but he  _always_  came back to her.

Even though she wanted to know every detail of his assignments, he forced her to tell every detail of what had happened – and when she lied about something, he knew automatically.

To her, he was everything that she was searching for.

_But I will find him,_   
_sitting on my doorstep._   
_Waiting for the surprise._   
_It will feel like he's been there for hours,_   
_and I can tell;_   
_He'll be there for life._   
_And I can tell;_   
_He'll be there for life._

Erica Jane Barrett pushed the thoughts aside, walking to meet him, her smile not wavering – just like their love.

This will be there for life.


End file.
